


cat with no claws

by crowsandchrome



Series: this is called weeb shit in my notes so sure lets go with it [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kissing, Other, Purring, Rated teen for swearing, Relationship Discussions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Were-Creatures, and cause its thiiiis close to a makeout scene, lorelei uses they/them pronouns misgender them and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsandchrome/pseuds/crowsandchrome
Summary: Lorelei hummed. "Unspoken agreement to let each other have secrets.""Smart.""I know you are, but what am I?""Shut the fuck up."
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: this is called weeb shit in my notes so sure lets go with it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	cat with no claws

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: purring

"So do we tell them all at once or, like. Slowly"

"All at once, obviously."

"That's gonna be such a mess."

"Yeah, but, like, picture it." Lorelei shuffled until they and Darius were lying side by side, curled around each other on the bed. They took the opportunity to press their forehead into his, squishing their noses together.

"I can't picture anything if you don't give me something to picture, babe," Darius murmured.

"Right, yeah. So, Aleksi and Silas won't care cause they know, Leon never gives a shit about anything, Aisling's gonna be all over your ass cause they're protective, Silver'll scream some shit about ships or whatever it is she's into-"

"Don't act like you don't have an AO3 account."

Lorelei quickly silenced him with a kiss before continuing, "And then Zaria is the ultimate gossipper or something so then we don't need to tell anyone else, they'll just know! Perfect plan."

"How d'you know they won't be mad at you for hiding it?"

Lorelei hummed. "Unspoken agreement to let each other have secrets."

"Smart."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Shut the fuck up." Darius rolled over on top of Lorelei before pressing their lips together again, softly playing with the loose strands of hair at the back of their neck. He felt their lips curl into a smile as they exchanged kisses, Lorelei’s hands resting gently on his waist. He pushed further, bracketing their hips with his knees and sliding a hand under the hem of their shirt, resting it on their stomach and stroking one thumb in an arc. Lorelei tilted their head further in response and slid their own hands under his shirt to pull them closer together. Darius slid his hand further up their torso to press over their chest.

He could feel their heart pounding through the fabric covering their chest, and he smiled as Lorelei broke the kiss, changed the angle, and pressed back harder than before. Lorelei’s hand slid round from his waist to his back, pulling him further in. He followed, gladly, fisting the binder beneath his hand, humming contentedly at the heat, the pounding heartbeat, the… rumbling?

He broke away from the kiss, furrowing his brows as he stared vaguely in the direction of Lorelei’s neck, pushing harder on their chest. He could see them pout, kind of, as their heart slowed and their skin cooled and the rumbling… did none of those things.

He looked up at Lorelei-- who was _definitely_ pouting, whiny baby-- who had a soft flush resting under their freckles, stark against their loose, white hair. He felt their hand slip back down to rest at his waist. He squinted at them, looking carefully at their eyes, pupils blown wide, shining a little green in the dimness of the room and-- _oh_.

“Lorelei,” he smiled, “Were you… _purring_?”

The effect was immediate, the dusting of pink turning scarlet in seconds. They flicked their eyes to the side of the room, pouting even more as they muttered under their breath.

Darius grinned. _Bingo_. “Lorelei, I can’t hear you if you’re mumbling.”

“I said ’s normal ‘n you should shut up.”

“You were _purring_ , I’m never shutting up about it.”

Lorelei pulled their hands away entirely to cover their face, letting out a whine as Darius laughed on top of them. “Shut _uuuup_.”

“No fuckin way, it’s adorable.” Even with their hands over their face, he could still see the red of their ears through their hair. God, they were even blushing down to their _chest_. He traced a finger over the shell of their ear, revelling in the almost burning heat radiating from it. Lorelei squirmed away, twisting around so much that Darius nearly fell off the bed.

He gently covered their hands with his own and pulled them away to reveal a gloriously disgruntled, blushing werecat, hair half undone and tangled over his pillow. If his breath caught at the sight, no one had to know.

...Not that Lorelei cared, with their stupid supernatural hearing. They tugged him down with a sharp grin, mashing their head into his again. Chest to chest, Darius could feel the purring through his bones, catching in his ribcage and pulling him ever closer as Lorelei tangled their legs and kissed him again. He felt like he was floating as he kissed back, still barely able to breathe for how stupidly _pretty_ Lorelei was, how comfortable and warm and vibrating with joy. He could feel them smiling into the kiss.

He smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> to be more Specific, lorelei is a were-snow leopard, which are the only 'big cats' that can purr. fun facto there. thanks for reading, gimme kudos n tell me how gay this was it feeds my soul


End file.
